


Christmas Lingerie

by thank_satan_for_riren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Lingerie, Eren Yeager Wears Lingerie, How Do I Tag, Levi Wears Lingerie (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Model Eren Yeager, Model Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_satan_for_riren/pseuds/thank_satan_for_riren
Summary: This had to have been the worst job Eren had ever taken.He was wearing a red camisole with white fluff lining the top of it, like some silly Christmas stocking, along with some lacy red thigh highs, a pair of silky red panties, and a red Santa hat to match. The worst part was the shiny black five inch heels.Written for Dinklebert's art:https://www.instagram.com/p/Br5VLgbB5rp/?igshid=1mskuya4x2u5z
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Christmas Lingerie

This had to have been the worst job Eren had ever taken. 

He had seen an ad in the paper for an underwear model at his mall and he desperately needed the money if he was going to afford good Christmas presents for the upcoming holiday. 

What he hadn't been aware of was that he would be modeling female Christmas lingerie. With another male model. Who was also in female lingerie.

As he looked at himself in the mirror and studied the outfit he was wearing, Eren seriously considered backing out of this job offer. If anyone he knew saw him dressed like this, he would just die of embarrassment. 

He was wearing a red camisole with white fluff lining the top of it, like some silly Christmas stocking, along with some lacy red thigh highs, a pair of silky red panties, and a red Santa hat to match. The worst part was the shiny black five inch heels. 

High heels were torture devices. Eren was almost sure of it. The one time he'd tried on his sister's heels (just out of curiosity, nothing more!), he'd nearly twisted his ankle and was sure he'd been going to die. Since then, he'd stayed as far away from them as he possibly could.

"That's it. I can't do this. I'll just tell the photographer a family emergency came up." As he stood up, he carefully strutted his way across the room, briefly wondering why he hadn't bothered changing first, and pulled the door open.

The photographer, Hanji, had apparently just been about to knock on his changing ro door and she looked him over with blatant approval clear on her face. She excitedly grabbed his wrist and tugged him out towards their shooting spot, which was some cheesy red and white striped wallpaper. "You look absolutely delicious, sweetheart. Now, if you'll just stand over here."

Panic shot through Eren as he realized he was going to have no time to explain himself or back out now and he prayed that this photoshoot went by quickly.

"Relax, brat. You look constipated." 

That unfamiliar deep voice must have belonged to the male model he'd be shooting with and Eren's jaw dropped to the floor when turned around.

The man was much shorter than he was expecting, however he more than made up for it in muscles. The man in front of him was wearing a red crop top that was tight over the pecs and six pack he had. The pair of red panties he had on had a skirt over it with the same white fluff that adorned both their Santa hats, as well as Eren's top. Add onto that, the fishnets and black knee length boots and Eren's poor heart was racing in his chest.

"Enjoying the view?" There was a subtle smirk on the other model's face, meaning he had noticed Eren's blatant staring and clearly didn't mind being ogled.

"Ah, Levi. Perfect! This is Eren, your partner for today. And now that you are both here, let's begin. Shall we?" She took Eren's arm and led him over to the striped background where Levi was already standing and began positioning them.

Eren's cheeks flushed with heat as he was moved closer to Levi, nearly chest to chest with the man, and he swore that this photoshoot couldn't possibly get any gayer. That was until Levi's hands brushed against the back of his left thigh and lifted it from the ground. 

Eren felt so nervous about being this close to a stunningly handsome man and was amazed by the calm demeanor Levi carried himself with. "You seem to be enjoying this."

Levi sent the brunet a sly look and shifted his hand from Eren's back, moving it farther down. He stopped at the small of Eren's back, not wanting to cross any lines too soon. "What can I say? You are gorgeous, Eren."

"Oh! That's PERFECT! Don't move, boys." 

Eren wanted to die of embarrassment. Sure, he was being held by a handsome man, but he felt more like a pornstar at the moment than a model. Especially with Hanji eagerly snapping pictures of them. 

"Okay, now change it up. Give me something romantic. A moment between two special someones." It was the quote being used for that line of lingerie. _A gift for that special someone._ Eren was wrong when he thought it couldn't get any more embarrassing.

Eren gasped as he was dipped backwards, his heeled feet slipping out from under him. He gripped Levi's bare biceps, face growing even redder, and he swore he was going to have a heart attack when Levi's forehead came to rest against his own.

"I know this is your first time, but you shouldn't be so nervous. You are doing great." Levi's voice was nothing more than a whisper, meant to soothe the brunet's nervous energy. "So enjoy yourself and have a little fun with it."

"Y-you're right. I'm sorry. I will." Eren didn't know why he had been so nervous in the first place. Sure he was dressed in embarrassing lingerie and deadly heels, but he was being embraced by a man who was drop dead gorgeous and could probably bench press Eren if he absolutely wanted to.

This was like a dream come true for Eren's little gay heart and now he was determined to make the most of it. He waited until the camera stopped flashing and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, leaning in to press a shy kiss to his cheek.

"Aw, Eren. That looks so innocent. Keep it up, darling."

"If only Hanji knew all the things I'd like to do to you in this outfit, Eren. I doubt she'd be saying that then."

Eren shyly giggled and gently snapped one of the straps of Levi's crop top in reprimand, however that only seemed to further rile Levi up. "So naughty. Behave yourself."

Eren shrieked as two hands suddenly groped his ass, before flattening out and lifting him clear off the floor. Eren hadn't doubted Levi's strength and he watched with hungry eyes as the muscles of the arms holding him flexed. He crossed his heeled feet at the ankle and settled his hands on Levi's warm skin, his cheeks flushed as he stared into the camera. 

Eren may have not wanted to start the job when he'd first arrived, but now he couldn't deny that this had to have been the best job he'd ever had.


End file.
